Rio:A New Love
by ShadowFallz
Summary: okay my first every try at a rio story but i believe in myself and so i made one and hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi there people to first ever rio story and I think this should go well since I know about every rio ( Yeah I'm a big fan ) so please review and reply**

**Rio: A New Love**

I was flying through the trees with tears in in my eyes because Jewel just told me something that made me rage with anger and I didn't want to show in front of the bird that told me to that she had to break up with me for an old friend that she had loved since she was a chick and she thought she had lost him and decided to move on but that change when she found him again at the samba club when I took her out for night to ourselves.

When we entered we were greeted by Nico and Predo as we always do.

"Yo Blu, Jewel how you doing" Predo asked us

"Not bad, you too" I asked them.

"We are good but the main question is, are you guys up for a dance?" Nico asked them rubbing his wings together.

"Later Nico" Jewel said looking off into the distance.

"Okay but we will keep your to it" Predo said flying off towards kipo.

"Yeah see you guys later" Nico said flying after Predo.

After the flew jewel said she was going to go and have a drink and be back in a few minutes, I nodded my head and went to see if Rafael was around here somewhere which not to surprise he was over talking to a scarlet macaw.

Rafael noticed me walking over walked up to me and gave me a wing shake as he always does.

"Blu it's good to that you made it" Rafael said letting me out of the hug.

"It's nothing I can do for you Rafael" I said

"So where's Jewel?" Rafael asked looking where my girlfriend was.

"She is at the bar having a drink" I replied looking around.

Rafael spotted her as he look at the bar and to his shock he saw her kissing a blue macaw with passion, "What is she doing?!" Rafael was thinking seeing Jewel with this male, he decided it would be best not to tell me and was thinking they were brother or sister so he kept talking to me but when he was asking me a question Nico came over knocking into me.

Seeing who he bumped into Nico saw me looking at him to see if he was okay,

"I fine Blu so are you and Jewel ready to dance yet?" Nico asked hopefully

"yeah we are I'll go and get her" I said as I headed over towards the bar but when I reached there I saw her talking to another bird and I saw pecking at his neck like what she does to me.

Still talking to the male Jewel felt like someone was watching them, turning to see who it was saw me staring at her.

"Blu this is not what it looks like" she said quickly.

"Really what does it look like then" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Blu please don't get mad but this is my boyfriend, arc" she said slowly.

Filled with anger I let it all out of me "AND TO THINK YOU LOVED ME" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Blu please don't" She started to cry.

"WHY SHOULD I YOU TOLD ME I WAS YOUR FRIST LOVE AND YOU LIED TO ME" I yelled this time the music stoping.

'I didn't tell you because I thought I lost him" Jewel said with more tears running down her eyes.

"YOU STILL COULD OF TOLD ME" I continued still yelling "I TO THINK I SAVED YOUCAUSE I LOVED YOU" I yelled as I flew towards the entrance.

Everything went quiet when I left; Jewel was crying her heart out into her boyfriend's shoulder with everyone just staring at what happened, Rafael with his quick thinking said, "ok everyone sorry about this but the samba club is closing tonight on emergency problem, so please head home and get some sleep we will be open again tomorrow at midday so see you then"

I was flying through the jungle towards nowhere just until I find somewhere to sleep.

"why didn't she tell me any of this now I'm the who has to suffer" I was thinking as I found a hollow empty and landed inside.

"I'm not going anywhere tomorrow" I said as I fell asleep.

Back at the samba club everyone was gone expect Rafael, Nico and Predo who were talking over what to do about what happened a few hours before.

"That was the first time I have seen Blu lose it" Nico said having a sip from his drink.

"Same here but you can't blame him, this was Jewels fault she never mentioned a other male to anyone" Rafael said still thinking of what just happened.

"We have to find Blu first through and we need to get to feel better about himself and it was not his fault" Predo added.

"But then he will get mad at Jewel and it will just make it worse between the two then it is" Rafael said looking at the red chested bird.

"Well we have to do something" Nice said.

The three of them spent most of the night trying to help the two.

Morning: back in the jungle

I was waking up from my sleep opening my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the sun shining through the hollow entrance.

"Well better get start the day then" I said to myself.

I was flying through the trees going towards a mango tree that me and Jewel use to go to with each other, when I landed there I heard a pair of feet land behind me I turned to see a blue looking female standing there.

"Umm excuse me for asking but is your name Blu by any chance" the female asked

"Yes it is" I replied.

"Blu it's me Sky" she yelled

"Summer" I yelled as I ran up and hugged her.

"I can't believe I found you Blu" Sky said

"I've missed you sky" I said still hugging her

At the moment I said it we heard a bird land behind us, we turned around to Arc standing there.

"Blu why are talking to her" he with a bit of worried tone of a certain female there

"Back off before I hit you" I said at him

"Blu I know her be careful" Arc said looking at the female

"Why would you care" I said

"Arc, I thought you were dead" Sky said with a bit of anger in her voice

"Oh I was taken by a bunch of smugglers that night" Arc said with the same little but of anger

"What is he talking A…."I was about to say but Sky stoped me.

"Let's get out of here Blu" she said.

"Okay?" I said as I took off.

"Blu please be careful" Arc yelled after us

**Okay guys please a little bit of credit I worked hard on this chapter okay it is one of my most longest ones so please review, follow, favourite either one but please pm me is I need to improve on it**

**Laters**


	2. Rio: A New Love

**Okay hi all and welcome to chapter two of my rio story and hopefully this will be a good chapter on my side and trust me this took a long time to come up with idea so please be nice.**

**Enjoy.**

Me and sky arrived at her hollow a few moments after our little encounter with Arc.

"What was that about?" I asked Sky as we arrived.

"Nothing, me and him just have a bad past" She replied with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Sky I want to know or I will have to and ask him" I said with a bit of command in my voice.

Looking down she finally gave in.

"Ok you want the truth you can have but have a seat please" she asked.

As I was sitting down I noticed breathing abit deeply and taking in a lot of air.

"Okay it all started a few years ago during carnival" she started.

A few years ago.

Sky was flying through buildings heading towards the parade that was taking place in a few minutes.

"Come on hurry up Sky your too slow" one of friends called out to her.

"Hey I need to take it, easy my wing still hurts" Sky said back.

"Oh yeah, sorry" her friend said.

"It's okay scarlet" Sky said as they landed.

Looking over the heads of humans they saw a few birds behind the stands over the other side.

"hey look there are some birds down there" Scarlet pointed out.

"Well lets go then shall we" Sky said taking off.

The two females took off towards where they saw the birds.

As they landed they heard music coming over from behind some boxes to their left.

"Looks like that's where they went, shall we go in" Scarlet asked.

"Sure it's safer that out here" Sky replied.

They made their way over to the boxes only to find a bigger area behind it covered I bright colours and a lot of birds dancing.

"What is this place?" Sky asked

"I don't know but I'm going for a dance" Scarlet said back.

Watching her going to the dance floor Sky headed towards the bar.

"What would like miss?" the bartender asked

"Umm what do you have?" Sky asked

"We have fruit cocktail, vodka and water" the bartender said

"Not a lot of options" Sky said.

"Nah sorry about that, but we have started to move somewhere else but the owners wanted to be open for carnival" the bartender replied.

"Okay I will have a fruit cocktail please" Sky asked

"Sure thing" The bartender said fetching a cup and filling it up.

"Here you are" the bartender said placing the cup down.

"Thank you" Sky thanked.

"You're welcome" The bartender said "Oh may I ask did a Scarlet macaw come in with you?"

"Yes she did" Sky replied.

"Oh so I wasn't daydreaming when I was thinking I saw the most beautiful bird before.

Sky shaking her head replied "would you like me to bring her over".

"If it isn't too much trouble and if she doesn't want to come over I understand" the bartender replied a bit nervous.

Sky walked off looking for Scarlet and eventually found her dancing in the middle.

"Her scarlet I found someone who wants to meet you" She yelled because of the noise.

"Who is he" she yelled back

"Follow me and you will see" Sky replied.

Following her best friend Scarlet followed her through the crowd towards the bar.

"Okay Scarlet he is a bit nervous about meeting you and don't tell I said this but he said you're the most beautiful bird he ever saw" Sky said.

"Oh did he now" Scarlet said walking over towards the bartender.

Sky watching this felt someone bump into her.

"Her watch where you're going" She said looking up to see a blue bird standing in front of her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, but are okay?" the male asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Sky said still looking at him.

"That's good to here and oh by the way my name is Arc" the male said holding out his wing.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sky" Sky said awkwardly holding out her wing to shake his.

"Sky like, Sky blue?" Arc asked.

"Yes" Sky replied.

"Wow that is a very pretty name" Arc said.

"Yeah I used to have friend named Blu" she said "all the kids teased us about but we really didn't care, we were best friends so we always looked out for each other".

"Sky…Sky why does that sound familiar" Arc was asking himself is his head.

"Hey Sky, that guy you introduce me too asked me out" Scarlet said walking up to them.

"What did you say?" Sky asked.

"I said yes" Scarlet said with a bit of happiness in her voice "He is picking me up tomorrow at the beach".

"Wow, but please be careful" Sky said.

"Oh I will" Scarlet said" Or he will be sorry".

Listening to this Sky smiled at her friend being happy.

A couple weeks later Arc soon after a week ask out sky and they were going out for a few week until something happened that made what they today.

Sky was on her way to the club to meet up with Arc, after a few moments of flying she soon arrived at the club and headed in as yesterday Arc said he was going to meet her inside.

Sky entered the club and looked around for a while until she saw Arc at the bar but he wasn't alone he was talking to a blue coloured bird.

A bit jealous Sky walked up towards the two.

"Hey Arc" Sky said as she arrived.

"Oh her Sky" Arc replied.

"Jewel" Sky said to the other bird.

"Hello sis" Jewel replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Sky asked her sister.

"Oh mum and dad went away for a few weeks so I decided to go on my own holiday" Jewel replied.

"Oh that's great" Sky said a bit happy to see her sister "Oh by the way do you have somewhere to stay if not you are welcome to stay with me and Arc if you want?"

"That will be great" Jewel said with a smile.

After a few days Sky had hardly seen her sister being too busy with Scarlet and her new boyfriend (Red) to see that Arc and Jewel were getting closer than her and arc were already and so one night she was coming back home she found the two doing something she never ever thought of she found them mating.

"WHAT THE HELL" Sky yelled at the top of lungs.

Jumping with surprise Arc and Jewel quickly rushed to their feet and seeing Sky with red in her eyes.

"Sky you went supposed to be home yet" Arc said.

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD MATE WITH MY SISTER" Sky stilled yelled.

"Sky I couldn't tell you" Arc said.

"TELL ME WHAT" Sky said.

Taking in a deep breath "I was sneaking out at night to see your sister" Arc said.

Sky hearing this let it all out left her own hollow to never be seen again till now.

She found another hollow that wasn't being used and cried herself to sleep, "Why did he do that" She said falling to sleep silently.

"So that's what happened Blu" Sky finished

"Wow so it wasn't your fault at all?" I asked "But he said be careful?"

"He is just making stuff up" Sky continued, "He is just wants me to be to be left out".

"But why?" I not know

"That I do not know" Sky said.

"Well let's not worry about that now and just rest" I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Sky said.

**Yay I finished chapter in time and it may be a bit small but it took a while so please as I always' s ask please review cause it tells me how I'm doing later**


	3. Rio: the past friends

**Before I start just shutup I was having a bad time and did not the time to write a chapter for a while so it is so please enjoy and review and btw this is going to be through the eyes of sky for this chapter so again enjoy**

**Chapter 3 :feelings**

The sun was rising and in the forest all the birds were starting to wake and In one hollow a blue spix macaw was starting wake up from her sleep.

"I really need to find a better spot next time" I said as I woke slowly.

As I started to open my eyes the sun went strait into my eyes.

"AHHHH" I moaned covering my eyes to shield away the sun from my eyes and not watching what was under I whacked Blu in the face with my wing.

"OW" he yelled rising up fast to fell the side of his head.

"Blu I'm so sorry I forgot you were here" I said as I went to check if he was okay.

"I'm fine, but why did you hit me?" he asked still rubbing his head.

"Oh I went to shield my eyes from sun" I said checking to see if there was any bruising on his head.

"ok so what do want to today?" Blu said getting up.

"I don't I was hoping you would know" I said getting up to Blu's side.

"Well there is a few things we could do" Blu said looking at the rising sun.

"What are they I asked?" I asked him

"We could go down to the beach, Nico and Pedro's club or see Raphael" Blu said as giving me some options

"Could we do them all?" I ask him hoping he would say yes.

"Sure what do you want to do first?" he asked turing to look at me.

"How about we see your friend Raphael then go to the beach then club later?" I told him

"Sounds good to me" said Blu stating to take off.

"FOLLOW ME" he shouted

I quickly checked myself to feel if any feathers were out of place and I finished I took off after Blu.

Flashback.

"Come on Jewel" I said "we are going to the beach"

"I'm not sure mum would want us too" Said Jewel.

"No it's okay" I said "she said we could go out and meet some friends"

"You sure?" Said Jewel.

"Yes" I said remembering mum had said yes but be back before sunset and no later.

"Ok let's go" she said flying right by me as fast she could "last one to the beach has to talk to the first bird"

"And that's going to be you" I said taking off after her as fast as I could.

As we arrived at the beach I was the first to land there with Jewel just behind me.

"I bet you" I said puffed from the fast flying.

"Come on you took a shortcut" She catching her breath back.

"No I knew the way you didn't" I said seeing she didn't want to speak to the first bird.

"Ok fine" Jewel said giving up.

We walked for a while till we came across some green macaws playing soccer with a brazil nut, as we walked we stopped only a few meters away.

"go on" I said pushing her "you did lost"

"OK" she said as she walked over towards them.

As she got closer one of them realised her approaching them.

"Hi there" She said a bit nervous.

"Hi" said one with a red streak going down her forehead to her cheeks.

"So can we play" Jewel said pointing towards me standing bit back.

"Sure, you're on my team and this is Sophia" pointing towards a red macaw with blue lines on her wings and a line down her back from the back of her head" this is Silver" pointing towards a Yellow and gold macaw with, like her name, silver streaks going around her face and eyes" and this Knox" a surprising very dark blue colour with white on the tips of his wings and two lines going down his face to his under belly.

"and you sister can go on Dia's team, her full name is diamond but we find it easier to call her Dia" Dia was purple and blue coloured macaw with yellow three lines on each of her wings going down " that's Scarlet over there, she is sister's with Sophia" like her sister Scarlet was a red macaw but with green and blue lines one wings and on her face" finally that is River" River was a Green macaw with a huge blue line going from the top of his head to his tail feathers" and my name is Jasmin" Jasmin was a ruby colour with a unique gold colour on her face and back" And that is Dare" over next to Silver, there was Dare, she was a Blue Macaw with White lines going down her face towards her under wings.

So we played for hours with a few bumps here and there and the game was surprising a lot of fun, the field was outlined with sticks and the goals were trash cans lying down and the rules were simple, one, don't let it out of bounds or the other team gets a free kick, two, try and avoid Contact, three, just follower the first two rules and have fun.

When we started Dia and Jazmin were like bullets flying around to try and score against each other and the others skills were amazing, Sophia was a defender against our team and River was a very sneaky player with his ability to kick it on the ground right into the air for anyone to get or just fly high and fly right through everyone and Scarlet was a blur, when you saw red you couldn't keep up with her she was that fast and even if you have the ball she'll managed to get it, the other two were just as good, Silver could stop right before you got her and fly up so you would go right by her and that Knox guy was a really good defender, he stopped most of our goals, and Dare was a lengend with ability to kick with both talons but like all good times it had to end with Jasmin winning by three goals.

"You guys weren't bad for your first time playing" Dia said after we finished.

"Thanks" I said "That was our first game"

"Really?, you couldn't tell" Dia said "So what you too doing later?"

"Nothing" I said "Why

"Oh we are all going to the dance club in town, would you like to come?" She asked.

"Sure but we will need to ask our parents first" I said.

"Yeah okay, if they say yes meet me at the Christ the redeemer head at seven"

"Yeah okay see you later" I said as Jewel walked over.

"Time to go home" I said.

"Yep, let's go" Jewel said.

As we got home Mum and Dad were home looking towards the sunset

"Mum, Dad!" I called.

"Sky, Jewel your back how was it?" Dad asked turning around

"Fine" I said as we landed" we met some new friends".

"Really, what are their names?" Mum asked

"Jasmin she is a ruby colour macaw, Diamond or Dia for short she is a purple macaw, Scarlet and Sophia are red macaws and their sisters, Silver she is a Yellow macaw, River, he is a green macaw, Knox, he is a very dark blue colour macaw, not a spix macaw sadly and Dare, Mum she is a Spix macaw".

"Oh, well that is the first blue macaw we met out here, hopefully there are more around here" She said a bit happy to know there is at least one Blue macaw family out here.

"Oh by the way, can we go out tonight to hang out with them?" I asked them.

"Sure but be back before 3 okay" my parents said.

"Yes dad" I said as I went to find the creek to clean myself.

As I reached the creek I heard someone call my name "Hey Sky" I turned around to see Jasmin flying down with Dare close to her.

"Hi" I replied "What are you doing here?"

"Oh we came to freshen up and also Dare wanted to talk to you about something as well" Jasmin said

"Yeah okay what is it?" I asked Dare.

"umm my parents have gone out of Rio for a few weeks to the amazon to see family and I was wondering if I could stay at your place?" Dare asked me a bit sad.

"Sure follow me" I said noticing a bit of sadness in her tone.

As we flew through the jungle Jasmin flew up next to me.

"I need to tell you something about Dare" She said as we came to my place.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked

"Could you get your parents out here?" she asked me.

"Yeah okay give me a min" I replied as I walked up to our hollow" Mum, Dad there is someone here to meet you" I told them.

"Who is it?" They asked

"It's Jasmin and Dare" I told them

"yeah okay give me a sec" mum said getting up from the nest.

As we got outside Jewel had returned with Sophia and Scarlet.

"mum this is Sophia and Scarlet" Jewel said as mum walked out of the hollow with dad right behind her.

"Hello" my parents said

"Hi, just to let you know I'm Scarlet and this is my sister Sophia" Scarlet told then so they won't get confused.

"okay now I guess you are Jasmin?' mum asked Jasmin

"Yes ma'am and this is Dare, she needs to talk to you in private With Sky" Jasmin responded.

"Yeah ok, come on Dare come inside" Mum said talking to Dare.

As we walked in side mum offered Dare a seat, when she sat down Mum asked her what she needed to know.

"may I please be able to stay here for a while?" Dare asked mum politely

"Yeah sure, but why?" Mum asked.

"Well not long last week when me and my parents were sleeping when my dad heard a noise and went to check it but he didn't come back so then mum got worried and as she went to the hollow entrance she yelled at me to fly as fast as I could" Sky said wiping a few tears away from her eyes, after she had cleaned them she continued " as tried to ask her what was wrong she just pushed me out of the hollow and told to find my Friends and stay there till she came to get me and after a day I started to get worried and went to find her" Dare stoped again and started to cry.

"Hey, its okay, it's okay" said my mum starting to cry too as she pulled her into a hug "shhh it's okay" She said patting Dare's head to make her more relaxed you couldn't d anything.

I started to cry feeling Dare's pain go into my heart.

**End flashback**

We had reached a area with a big rock in the middle.

"Okay now stay back" Blu said warning me.

"Why, what's so dangerous around here?" I asked him

"oh nothing except for a bunch of evil kids" He said checking the area.

We heard a noise behind us and before we knew it were attacked by 17 little kids jumping on us and starting to tear out feathers

"RAPHEAL!" Blu yelled as the top of his lungs.

A male toucan poke his head out of a hallow at the top of us.

"Hey kids how many times do I have to say it, no attacking strangers" the toucan said "now off"

The kids did as they were told and hoped off me and Blu.

"So Blu what brings you here?" oh I need to talk to you about something?" Blu asked shifting his towards a rock nearby, "Sky could you look after the kids for a while".

"Yeah sure" I said

As they went off to behind the rock the kids started to ask me a lot of questions.

"Are you and Mr Blu dating" one asked

"Are you his girlfriend" another asked and on and on

**Behind the rock**

"so what do you need to talk about" Raphael asked.

"About getting Sky and Jewel to talk to each other" I said to him

**BOOM my first chapter done and that was not easy to write so hope you enjoy and be ready fo the next chapter Shadow out.**


	4. making it up

**If you hate me now for not posting a chapter ok I hate myself to so here you guys are and I have more to say after this chapter.**

**Ps It will be switching between sky and Blu a lot so it might confuse abit but I want to make the chapter very detailed and every chapter it goes Sky Blu every chapter**

**So now enjoy the long awaited chapter **

**4 Making it up.**

Rafael and Blu finally came around the rock after "their talk".

"So are you ready to go sky?" Blu asked me

"Yeah" I replied

"So Raphael see you tonight?" Blu asked the toucan

"Sure amigo, gonna have to get a babysitter because the Mrs will want to come" Rapheal said sighing as he heard the sound of his coming towards them

"Ok lets go" Blu said starting to take off towards our hollow reliesing the kids were coming back too

"Bye Raphael it was nice meeting you" I said putting out my wing to shake his very quickly

"Pleasure meeting you and sorry about my kids" He said shaking my wing back, "see you tonight"

"ok, and it wasn't that bad" I replied.

"Not that bad are you sure you were being attacked by the right kids?" he said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure so see you tonight" I said taking off after Blu.

"Bye" Raphael called out after me while being tackled by his 17 kids at once

**8 hours later.**

"Hey are ready to go yet" I yelled to Sky form outside the hollow.

"NOT YET" she yelled back to me.

"ptff" I thought, "girls and their 'I must look perfect wherever i go".

"Okay ready now" She said.

"About tim….." I said turning around to be stopped in my sentence to see a very beautiful sky in front of me.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"…" I was speechless the moment I looked at her, she had made sure her feathers were all in place and shined her beak and talons and to top it all off she had a small Cattleya labiate in her head feathers.

"What are staring at?" she asked

"n..nothing" I managed to say.

"Well okay then ready to go?" she asked me which I was not paying attention too

"BLU" she yelled.

"What" I said shaking my head.

"Are you ready to go" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, she looked at me with a curios look, "I mean yes I am ready to go"

"Okay lets go" She taking off.

"What was that" I said to myself starting to take off after her

**At the samba club.**

We have finally arrived at the club and I still couldn't get why Blu was looking at me like that before.

"Wait here I'll go and tell Nico and Predo we are here" Blu said to me.

"Okay but please be quick it's cold out here" I said to him starting to the cold air flow through my feathers.

The moment he walked through the entrance I heard the sound of someone landing behind and as I go to look behind me I got a bit of a jump seeing who it was, Jewel and Arc.

"Sky?" Jewel said, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I said to her feeling a bit of anger building inside of me.

"Me and Arc came to have a bit of a night out since we haven't left our hollow for a while now" She said putting a wing around Arcs waist.

"Oh really now" I said feeling like I was about burst open with anger.

"You got a problem with me and Jewel coming here?" Asked Arc.

"Yes and I'm sure Blu will too" I replied feeling like a balloon with a pin about to pop it.

"Blu's here?" Jewel said

"yes and you got a problem with it you can leave" I said holding back my anger.

"No…" she was about to finish but Blu had just walked out of the club and stop right in his tracks as he saw who was in front of him.

"Jewel, Arc" he said coldly.

"Blu" Arc said.

"what makes you guys feel like coming here tonight?" he asked the pair.

"Oh we thought we would come for a night out at the club" Jewel said.

"Oh ok, well might not hold you back on the fun night" Blu said stepping aside to let them pass.

"Thank you" Arc said as They both headed into the club leaving me and blu alone outside

"You ok?" Blu asked me seeing the stress on my face.

"yeah I'm ok" I said shaking off the anger, "now don't we have our own night of fun?''

"Why I think we do" Blu said handing me his wing to hold.

I looked at it for a split second and then shook off the nervous feeling in my body and grabbed his and held it tightly in mine.

**In the club**

As we walk I saw there were already a lot of birds at the club dancing on the floor.

"want to go to the bar?" I asked sky

"yeah why not" she said starting to walk over.

Once we got there the bartender, A Gold and yellow macaw gave us a wave.

"hey Blu, how's it going?" he asked me.

"good how are you going River?" I asked him.

'good , finally found myself a girl" he told me.

'Really, that's great news man" I said as I claped his shoulder, "is she here tonight?"

"yeah I'm here" said someone behind me.

…..

As we turn to look behind I us I get a surprise to see no one other then silver behind.

"Silver!" I said as we hugged each other.

"Sky' she said as she genty back out of the hug "It's been too long"

"yes it has" I replied feeling a tear fall down my face.

"so how have you been and who is this handsome bird?" she asked me.

"Oh silver this is Blu, Blu this is Silver" I said as I greeted them.

"Pleasure to meet you" Blu said.

"Pleasure to meet you too" Silver said back

After a while silver started to looked around to see if anyone was going to over hear then.

"Sky I have something to say" Silver said to me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Dare died" she said.

The moment she said that I felt the whole world collapse around me.

**Well there you guys are a new chapter hoped you liked as always and now the important news is I'm now going back to writing I've got my free time back but there is always bad news and that is football season has started so that has taken so time out and now time to finish it here see you next time and as always please review to let me know how it went :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok long time no chapter, egh fuck anyway lets get this chapter underway and now hope you enjoy the new but small chapter sorry for the wait but here you go**

Blu

I saw sky start to fall and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"are you ok?" I aksed her quickly

"I don't know I think I need some air" sky said getting out of my wings and waking towards the clubs entrance and stood out there looking down.

"are you sure you are ok?" I asked her walking up beside her and putting my wing around her.

"what do you think?" She said in a sad tone.

"hey, I was just asking" I said relising how stupid that sounded, "so umm do you want to head back to my hollow?" I asked

"yeah" she said taking off, flying towards the forest.

"hey are you guys still out here?" Silver asked walking outside.

"no sky is heading back to the hollow to go to bed I think so I think I should be going too" I said looking back at her

"well ok so I guess I'll be seeing you then" silver said a bit disappointed to see them go/

(at the hollow)

"hey are sure you are ok sky?" I said flying into the hollow still worried about her

"WHAT DO YOU THINK BLU?, I JUST HEARD ONE OF MY FRIENDS DIED!" sky yells immediately after I asked

She started to cry after she yelled at me and I walked up to her and hug her closely to my chest

"hey I'm here for you" I said letting her cry into my chest.

"really?" she asked looking up at me

"yes" I said looking back down at her

We stared at each other for a while before I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her beak blushing immediately after

"thanks blu" she said blushing, "I think I going to go to bed now"

"ok I might as well too" I say laying down and letting her lay down next to me before falling asleep

"I won't ever you let you go" I think to myself looking at her sleep before I close my eyes and fall asleep too

**Sorry for the short chapter but's it something at least hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
